Bi
by arsenalady
Summary: Hujan memang selalu menenangkan bukan ?


Gadis bersurai pink ini terjaga dari tidur siangnya. Dilihatnya jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Jam 4.30, uhmm selama apa aku tidur siang ini?" Indra penglihatannya memandang kearah luar jendela, "Hujan uhmm pantas dingin." Beberapa kali Sakura -Namanya- mengerjapkan matanya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Dilihatnya kawannya dari kecil si Yamaka Ino yang sekaligus kawan berbagi apartment dengannya sedang duduk ditempat favorit mereka. Di Apartment mereka tepatnya diruang menonton terdapat sebuah jendela yang langsung meenghadap ke arah kota, disitu diberinya sebuah kursi dan juga meja, agar sedikit manis mereka meletakkan kaktus di pintu jendela.

Duduk ditempat itu sangat nyaman apalagi dalam cuaca seperti ini, memandang kota dari lantai 12 memang menyenangkan bukan. Sang Yamanaka tersebut tengah duduk disana dengan laptop yang terbuka, sedikit diliriknya sepertinya temannya itu sedang mengetik sesuatu tadinya, karena Ino sekarang lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan kota yang terguyur hujan melalui jendela.

"Mau sesuatu yang hangat?"

"Oh kau sudah bangun."

"Hn,aku kedinginan."

"Tolong buatkan aku teh."

"Ok."

.

.

Sudah 4 kali pikir Sakura, selama Sakura didapur dia mendengar lagu yang sama diputar oleh Ino melalui loudspeaker laptopnya.

"Tea sudah siaaaaaaap."

"Thanks." Ino tersenyum lebar menerima teh buatan Sakura. Sakura berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat jendela, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Ino di luar jendela.

"Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Eh?" Ino meletakkan cangkir tehnya keatas meja saat mendengar Sakura bicara.

"Enggak apa sih, cuma aku lihat daritadi kamu seperti bengong."

"Uhmmmm ini namanya bukan bengong, tapi menikmati pemberian Tuhan."

"Hemmmm jadi apa?" Sakura menarik kursi kecil yang lain agar lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Ino.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jatuh cinta dengan hal yang kuabaikan sebelumnya."

"Eh! Kau sudah putus dengan Aomine?"

"Hesssh bukan begitu."

"Terus?"

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini. Weekend sore di apartment melihat kota dari jendela rumahmu. Aku juga jatuh cinta dengan hujan ini meskipun bintang akan tertutup nantinya. Aku juga cinta dengan bau ini, mengingatkanku waktu kita masih kecil dulu."

Sakura memutar memorinya, memang waktu kecil dulu mereka menikmati hujan denga cara lain, mereka juga menikmati bintang dengan cara yang lain.

Sakura mendadak mellow.

.

.

.

"Sudah empatbelas kali." pikir Sakura. Lagu yang sama masih diputar oleh Ino, Sakura bukan penikmat lagu-lagu asing tapi dia tahu bahwa lagu ini dari negeri ginseng.

"Apa artinya lagu ini?"

"Oh ini ? aku sendiri juga gak tahu sih."

"Esh, sudah ke empatbelas kali nya kamu ngeplay lagu ini."

"Ah, kau nikmati aja musiknya, bukannya pas dengan cuaca saat ini. Judulnya pun adem."

"Judulnya Cool?"

"Bukan, judulnya Spring Day."

Sakura mikir adem dari mananya coba, tapi mau gak mau Sakura ikut menikmati lagu ini.

"Aku merindukan Aomine." ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura tahu sahabatnya ini dari SMA sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih dengan Aomine.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama tiga tahun, bahkan Aomine sudah melamar Sakura ketika berada ditingkat dua belas. Kalau diingat dulu Ino mati-matian menolak Aomine tapi sekarang sepertinya cinto Ino lebih besar dari Aomine itu sendiri.

"Kau suda dapat telepon darinya?"

"Hari ini belum. Aku takut jika aku menelpon dirinya malah mengganggu pekerjaannya." Sakura juga tahu dari Ino kalau Aomine tidak melanjutkan ke Universitas dikarenakan ingin bekerja, sebenarnya Aomine sendiri adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan walau hanya ada Ibunya yang mendampinginya, _"Aomine hanya ingin membantu Ibunya selama setahun kemudian dia akan menyusulku di Universitas yang sama."_ begitu yang dikatakan Ino saat itu.

"Rasanya aku menyia-nyiakan waktu saat menolaknya habis-habisan." Ino meneruskan.

"Hummm." Sakura kembali mencicipi kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin karena cuaca.

"Aku gak ngerti bagaimana si _hitam_ itu bisa membuatmu tergila-gila seperti ini." Ino memandang judes Sakura mendengar pacarnya dicemooh oleh sahabatnya.

"Hey! Aku bukan bermaksud rasis tapi dia tak terlihat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya." Sakura menerangkan.

"Itu namanya Exotic tau."

.

.

Sudah entah berapa kali lagu yang sama itu diputar oleh Ino, bahkan Sakura sedikit mulai terbawa suasana karenanya.

" _Chuun gyeol kkuteul jina Dasi bomnari olttaekaji"_ Oh bahakan Ino menyenandung pelan di salah satu liriknya.

"Tadaimaaaaa." dilihatnya seseorang yang berpakaian basah dengan banyak barang memasuki Apartmnet mereka.

"Okaeri Momo-Chan, ah kau sudah kembali." Sakura yang merespon pertama.

"Ambilkan aku handuk Sakura,hujan deras sekali." Momo adalah teman se Apartmen mereka.

"Ino, tolong bantu aku ada barang kamu disini. Bibi menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

" _Jinjjayo?"_ Sakura begidik mendengar bahasa sok Korea Ino. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sangat bahagia. "Pasti mengharapkan sesuatu." pikirnya.

"Bibi memberimu ini Dia bilang kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu." sebuah syal bewarna merah berpindah ditangan Ino.

"Uwaaaaaa makasih." Ino tampak berbinar-binar.

"Jangan lupa menelponnya Ino,ucapkan rasa terimakasih." Momo menasehatinya, Ino mengangguk.

"Terus apalagi?" sepertinya Ino mengharap sesuatu yang lain.

"Ahhhh Aomine menitipkan ini." Sakura meliriknya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura juga penasaran.

"Sepertinya hanya surat biasa. Aomine kan kere." Momo menjawab bercanda. Diserahkannya surat beramplop biru muda itu ketangan Ino.

"Heyyyy." Ino protes tapi tetap tersenyum lebar karena menerima surat itu. "Emmm Sakura." Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sakura dan Momo hanya memandangnya.

"Kau bantu Momo untuk menata barang bawaannya, aku ingin membaca surat ini." ucap Ino sambil ngacir dari tempat dua gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Hey! Ya! Yaa! Ya! Inoooooo." Momo berteriak kearah Ino yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

Yah sepertinya ada yang bahagia sore ini, bahkan filosofi tentang alam yang dikatakannya tadi sudah terlupakan.

Dan disini Sakura tetap membantu Momo membereskan barang bawaanya diiringi lagu yang sama yang entah sudah berapa kali diputar di Laptop Ino.

End

Cuma pengen nulis gara-gara jatuh cinta dengan MV lagu punya BTS. Aku bukan Kpoper sih tapi lagu ini keren banget. :)


End file.
